dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Willow
Ta strona zawiera polskie oraz angielskie komentarze Willow, które postać mówi, gdy zbadamy jakiś przedmiot/obiekt/stworzenie. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. 40px|Willow ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "It's very sharp." - "Jest bardzo ostra." Złota Siekiera - "It won't light trees on fire, but at least it's shiny." - "Nie podpali drzew, ale przynajmniej jest błyszcząca." Łopata - "Not great for fightning." - "Niezbyt przydatna w walce." Złota łopata - "It won't make flaming pits, but at least it's shiny." - "Nie stworzy ognistych dołów, ale przynajmniej jest błyszcząca." Kilof - "It's very pointy." - "Jest bardzo spiczasty." Złoty kilof - "It won't light rocks on fire, but least it's shiny." - "Nie podpali skał, ale przynajmniej jest błyszczący." Brzytwa - "Why did I build this?" - "Po co to zrobiłam?" Młot - "I prefer sharp implements." - "Wolę ostre narzędzia." Widły - "Three times pointiness." - "Potrójna spiczastość." Oświetlenie Ognisko i ' 'Obudowane ognisko :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "BURN! BURN FASTER!" - "PŁOŃ! PŁOŃ SZYBCIEJ!" :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Burn!" - "Płoń!" :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "This fire is small and boring." - "Ten ogień jest mały i nudny." :Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić, że ogień wróci." :Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić, że ogień wróci." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I could watch it four hours." - "Mogłabym wpatrywać się w nie godzinami." :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "BURN! BURN FASTER!" - "PŁOŃ! PŁOŃ SZYBCIEJ!" :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Burn!" - "Płoń!" :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "This fire is small and boring." - "Ten ogień jest mały i nudny." :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "Uh-oh. It's almost gone! " - "Ojej. Prawie zniknął!" :Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić, że ogień wróci." Inne Pochodnia - "Fire is so pretty." - "Ogień jest taki ładny." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My precious light is gone!" - "Moje cenne światło zniknęło!" Kask górnika - "It's not real fire, but it's still pretty fun." - "To nie prawdziwy ogień, ale wciąż jest całkiem fajny." Dyniowa latarnia - "Fire on the inside is amazing!" - "Ogień w środku jest niesamowity!" Latarnia - "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" - "Ogień nie powinien być tak trzymany!" Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in" - "Jest dla mnie, abym umieściła w nim swoje rzeczy." Świński plecak - "I made a backpack out of butts!" - "Zrobiłam plecak z tyłków!" Izolacyjny Plecak - "Fuzzy backpack!" - "Puszysty plecak!" Worek Krampusa - "I've got a new bag." - "Mam nową torbę." Pułapka - "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." - "To jest nieco pasywno-agresywne, ale nie ma innego wyjścia." Pułapka na ptaki - "I'll catch those creepy birds." - "Złapię te straszne ptaki." Siatka - "I can catch a bug!" - "Mogę złapać robaka!" Wędka - "Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker." - "Łowienie odpowiedzi linką i haczykiem" Śpiwór - "Musty." - "Stęchły." Futrzasty śpiwór - "It's too frilly." - "Jest zbyt koronkowy." Namiot - "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." - "Mam wszystkie odznaczenia harcerskie." Spalony namiot - "Well, I've still got my badges." - "Cóż, wciąż mam moje odznaki." Przybudówka - "They taught us how to make these in Girl Scouts." - "Nauczyli nas jak je robić w harcerstwie." Przybudówka (nie może spać) - "I couldn't get comfortable there." - "Nie mogłam się w niej dobrze ułożyć." Przybudówka (w jaskini) - "I'd really rather be inside." - "Naprawdę wolałabym być w środku." Przybudówka (spalona) - "I always set them on fire." - "Zawsze je podpalam." Lecznicza maść - "It burns! But where's the fire?" - "Pali! Ale gdzie jest ogień?" Miodowy okład - "Eww, do I have to?" - "Fuuj, czy muszę?" Parasol - "I love the colour!" - "Kocham ten kolor!" Ładny parasol - "Pretty as can be!" - "Najładniejszy jaki mógł być!" Luksusowy wachlarz - "I donno... it could put out some fires...." - "No nie wiem... może ugasić tyle płomieni." Kompas : Kompas - "Depends on location." - "Zależy od lokalizacji." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A fire would make this even better!" - "Ogień uczyniłby to jeszcze lepszym!" : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's stone cold." - "Jest zimny jak kamień." : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "Heat without the flame... what fun is that?" - "Ciepło bez ognia... co to za zabawa?" : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Look at how it glows!" - "Popatrz jak świeci!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "That is the opposite of fire." - "Przeciwieństwo ognia." Kompostownik - "A bucket full of nasty." - "Kubeł pełen paskudztwa." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." - "Ech. To kupa ziemi." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "Hurry up, dirt pile. Feed me!" - "Pospiesz się, kupo ziemi. Nakarm mnie!" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "Stupid thing needs poop." - "Głupia rzecz potrzebuje kupy." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Oh boy. Vegetables." - "O rany. Warzywo." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "It was a nice finale." - "To był piękny finał." Garnek : Garnek - "I can put food inside of it and fire under it." - "Mogę umieścić jedzenie wewnątrz tego, a ogień pod." (niedokładne tłumaczenie) : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "The fire still has a bit of work to do." - "Ogień wciąż ma trochę do zrobienia." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "The fire's doing its thing!" - "Ogień robi swoje rzeczy!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't go in there." - "Nie mogę tego tutaj włożyć." Spalony garnek - "At least it went out in a blaze of glory." - "Przynajmniej zniknął w blasku chwały." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "I want to hang some meat!" - "Chcę powiesić trochę mięsa." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Come on meat, dry already!" - "Daj spokój, mięso, susz się już!" : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "It's ready!" - "Jest gotowe!" : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "Forget the rain! Dry!" - "Zapomnij o deszczu! Susz się!" Spalona suszarnia - "Maybe the fire wasn't the best drying method..." - "Może ogień nie był zbyt dobrym sposobem na suszenie..." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "I could make this better with FIRE!" - "Zrobię to lepszym z OGNIEM!" Upieczone mięso - "I've tasted better" - "Smakowało lepiej." Susz - "Chewy, but satisfying." - "Ciągnące się, ale satysfakcjonujące." Mięso z potwora - "Gross. It's full of hairs." - "Obrzydliwe. Jest pełne włosów." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "It's still gross." - "Wciąż jest obrzydliwe." Potworny susz - "It's dry and smells strange." - "Jest ususzone i dziwnie pachnące." Kąsek - "I could make this better with FIRE!" - "Zrobię to lepszym z OGNIEM!" Upieczony kąsek - "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." - "Będę potrzebować czegoś więcej niż przystawki, jeżeli mam zamiar przetrwać." Mały susz - "Chewy, but satisfying." - "Ciągnące się, ale satysfakcjonujące." Udko - "Bang on the drum all day!" - "Uderzanie w bęben cały dzień!" (Żart słowny. "Drum" - (ang.) bęben, "drumsticks" - udka) Usmażone udko - "Do I satisfy my hunger or do I bang on the drum?" - "Najeść się czy uderzać w bęben?" (Ponownie żart słowny.) Ryba - "Slippery fish!" - "Śliska ryba!" Upieczona ryba - "Less slippery now that it's found fire." - "Mniej oślizgła, ponieważ znalazła ogień." Węgorz - "I don't like the look it's giving me!" - "Nienawidzę tego, jak się na mnie gapi!" Ugotowany węgorz - "Fire improves everything." - "Ogień ulepsza wszystko." Żabie udka - "It still twitches every now and then. Freaky." - "To wciąż drży co jakiś czas. Dziwaczne." Pieczone żabie udka - "The fire made it stop twitching. Fire is the best." - "Ogień sprawił, że przestało drżeć. Ogień jest najlepszy." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Yuck!" - "Fuj!" Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Yuck!" - "Fuj!" Trąba koalefanta - "Well, part of him is still cuddly." - "No cóż, ta część z niego jest wciąż mięciutka." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "It's so soft and squishy!" - "Jest taka miękka i gąbczasta!" Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." - "Nadal nie jestem pewna, czy chcę to zjeść." Liściaste mięso - "Eww, it's all slimy." - "Eww, jest całe oślizgłe." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Fire makes everything better." - "Ogień sprawia, że wszystko jest lepsze." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "Red berries taste the best." - "Czerwone jagody smakują najlepiej." Ugotowane jagody - "Red berries with fire somehow taste even better." - "Czerwone jagody z ognia smakują jakoś jeszcze lepiej." Jaskiniowy banan - "Bananas!" - "Banany!" Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Smoczy owoc - "It looks sort of like a fire!" - "To wygląda jak rodzaj ognia!" Upieczony smoczy owoc - "It looks more like a fruit that's been in a fire now." - "To teraz wygląda jak owoc, który był w ogniu." Durian - "Ew, stinky!" - "Ew, śmierdzący!" Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Yuck, it smells just as bad cooked!" - "Fuj, śmierdzi jak niedopieczony!" Granat - "Is it supposed to have this many parts?" - "Przypuśćmy, że to ma tak wiele części?" Kawałek granatu - "Fire always makes things better." - "Ogień zawsze sprawia, że rzeczy stają się lepsze." Arbuz - "I once knew a melon named Walter." - "Znałam kiedyś melon o imieniu Walter." (nawiązanie do bohatera popularnej kreskówki) Grillowany arbuz - "Warm, juicy and sweet." - "Ciepły, soczysty i słodki." Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "A sweet vegetable, yum!" - "Słodkie warzywo, mniam!" Popcorn - "Ooh, this one explodes when it goes in fire!" - "Och, to eksploduje, kiedy wkładam go do ognia!" Marchewka - "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." - "Fuj. To jest całe warzywne." Ugotowana marchewka - "Still vegetabley, but better for having been in fire." - "Wciąż warzywne, ale lepsze dzięki byciu w ogniu." Dynia - "I wonder what will happen if I apply fire." - "Zastanawiam się, co się stanie, jeśli zastosuję na tym ogień." Gorąca dynia - "Fire on the outside turned out pretty well." - "Ogień na zewnątrz okazał się całkiem dobry." Bakłażan - "Definitely not a bird." - "Zdecydowanie nie ptak." Duszony bakłażan - "Using fire on it made it a tastier eggplant." - "Użycie na nim ognia spowodowało, że bakłażan jest smaczniejszy." Ugotowana mandragora - "The fire didn't get rid of its face. Gives me the willies." - "Ogień nie pozbył się jej twarzy. Przeraża mnie." Czerwony kapelusz - "I like the colour." - "Lubię ten kolor." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "I changed it with fire!" - "Zmieniłam to w ogniu!" Zielony kapelusz - "Boring!" - "Nudne!" Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "I changed it with fire!" - "Zmieniłam to w ogniu!" Niebieski kapelusz - "It smells like a gym sock!" - "Pachnie jak skarpetki z siłowni!" Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "I changed it with fire!" - "Zmieniłam to w ogniu!" Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Ciasto pudrowe - "I wonder if it is flammable." - "Ciekawi mnie czy jest palne?" Bekon z jajkami - "The yellow mucousy part is gross but the bacon is great!" - "Ta żółta, śluzowata część jest obrzydliwa, ale bekon jest świetny!" Babeczka z motyla - "Heehee, look at that butterfly stuck in the muffin." - "Heehee, popatrz ten motyl utknął w babeczce." Smocze ciasto - "Fire fruit in a pie? Oh boy!" - "Ognisty owoc w cieście? O matko!" Rybne takos - "Convenient taco-grip." - "Wygodny uchwyt z tako." Paluszki rybne - "What you see is what you get. Sticks of fish." - "Co widzisz to dostaniesz. Ryby na patyku." Dżem - "Wham, bam, jam! Thank you, ma'am." (angielska rymowanka) Kanapka z żabą - "Maybe I won't notice that it's frog legs in the sandwich." - "Może nie zauważę tej wystającej nogi." Koktajl owocowy - "Yum, fruit!" - "Owoce, mniam!" Szynka w miodzie - "Fire, ham and honey go well together." - "Ogień, szynka i miód są dobrze zgrane." Miodowe skrzydełka - "Honey-covered morsels that have met my friend, fire. - "Pokryte miodem kąski spotkały mojego przyjaciela, ogień." Szaszłyki - "Meat and fire, now with a stick!" - "Ogień i mięso, teraz na patyku!" Zupa z mandragory - "Blending it into a soup got rid of its face." - "Przerobienie jej w zupę to sposób by pozbyć się jej twarzy." Kulki mięsne - "Meat made into spheres and improved with fire." - "Kulki ulepione z mięsa i udoskonalone z pomocą ognia." Mięsny gulasz - "Just add fire to food and voila!" - "Wystarczy tylko ogień i voila!" Potworna lazania - "Noodles, meat and clumps of hair. Nasty." - "Makaron, mięso i kawałki włosów. Paskudztwo." Pierogi - "Tasty things sealed with fire." - "Smaczne rzeczy zasklepione ogniem." Dyniowe ciastko - "Cookies!!!" - "Ciacha!!!" Ratatuj - "Vegetables. So many vegetables." - "Warzywa. Tak dużo warzyw." Nadziewany Bakłażan - ""It's still not a bird, but I stuffed it like one!" - "To nie jest ptak, ale jest wypchany jak ptak!" Cukierki - "Sugary things burn great, but I should eat this instead." - "Cukier dobrze płonie, ale te powinnam zjeść." Obiad z Indyka - "A feast of burned bird!" - "uczta z upieczonego ptaka!" Gofry - "Hi, waffles!" - "Cześć gofry!" Unagi - "I cooked that." - "Ugotowałam to." Mokra papka - "How did it go wrong?! I put it in fire and everything." - "Jak to mogło pójść źle?! Przecież włożyłam to do ognia i w ogóle." Guacamole - "Holy moly, that's tasty!" - "Święty krecie, smakowicie!" Mieszanka podróżna - "Crunch crunch crunch." - "Chrup, chrup, chrup." Lód arbuzowy - "I once knew a melon named Walter." - "Spotkał kiedyś arbuza o imieniu Walter." Lody - "Well, soooometimes cold things are okay." - "No cóż, czaaaasami zimne rzeczy są ok." Ostre Chili - "Now that's my kind of heat!" - "No i to lubię!" Sałatka z kwiatów - "I'd rather a bowl of flames." - "Wolę miskę płomieni." Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - "It smells like a bird's butt." - "Pachnie jak tyłek ptaka." Usmażone jajko - "Yuck. The yellow part is all runny." - "Fuj. Żółta część jest cała cieknąca." Zgniłe jajo - "Ew! Why? Oh Why?!" - "Ew! Dlaczego? Och, dlaczego?!" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "Does it like fire?" - "Lubi ogień?" Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "Fire makes them so much better." - "Ogień sprawił, że jest dużo lepsze." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Stop staring at me!" - "Przestań się na mnie gapić!" Nasiona - "Farming is boring." - "Rolnictwo jest nudne." Upieczone nasiona - "No good for farming now." - "Niedobre do rolnictwa teraz." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "Looks like you won't become a tree after all." - "Wygląda na to, że nie staniesz się drzewem po tym wszystkim." Płatki - "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." - "Głupie kwiatki. Są prawie bezużyteczne." Miąższ kaktusa - "It still looks dangerous." - "Wciąż wygląda niebezpiecznie." Grillowany kaktus - "It seems fine now." - "Teraz wydaje się w porządku." Kwiat kaktusa - "Yet another flower." - "Jeszcze inny kwiat." Porost - "A crusty plant." - "Krucha roślina." Miód - "Sweet and delicious!" - "Słodki i pyszny!" Skrzydła motyla - "No more flying for that butterfly!" - "Nigdy więcej latania dla tego motyla!" Masło - "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty" - "Smaczne i tylko trochę robaczywe." Elektryczne mleko - "It's fuzzy with electricity. Yuck." - "Rozproszyło w sobie elektryczność. Ble." Zgnilizna - "At least it's still flammable." - "Przynajmniej jest jeszcze palne." Nauka Maszyna nauki - "Even I don't know everything, yet" - "Nawet nie wiem wszystkiego, jeszcze." Spalona maszyna nauki - "There's no learning from that now." - "Nic już się tym nie nauczę." Silnik alchemiczny - "Even I don't know everything, yet" - "Nawet nie wiem wszystkiego, jeszcze." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "There's no learning from that now." - "Nic już się tym nie nauczę." Termometr - "It would be better if it measured fire." - "Byłby lepszy gdyby mierzył ogień." Spalony termometr - "If you'd measured fire, maybe you woulda been prepared!" - "Gdybyś mierzył ogień, może byłbyś przygotowany!" Deszczomierz - "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" - "Deszcz jest anty-ogniowy. Buuu!" Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - "All the lightning can come here!" - "Wszystkie pioruny mogą tutaj przyjść" Piorunochron (naładowany) - "All glow but no fire." - "wszystko świeci, ale to nie ogień" Proch strzelniczy - "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" - "Ooooooooo! Błyszczy!" Tranzystor - "Electrical doo-dah, doo-dah." - "Elektryczna dioo-da, dioo-da." Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "I wish you'd shut your lid and stop putting out fires." - "Chciałabym, żebyś się zamknął i przestał gasić ogień." : Strażak (wyłączony) - "And stay off!" - "I tak ma być!" : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "Almost out." - "Prawie pusty." Walka Włócznia - "Feel my wrath!" - "Poczuj mój gniew!" Kolec macki - "It's pointy and slimy." - "Jest szpiczaste i śliskie." Gwiazda poranna - "It'd be way cooler if it was on fire..." - "Byłaby dużo lepsza gdyby płonęła..." Berło tornad - "Always wwirling! Swirling towards destruction!" - "Zawsze wiruje! Wirowanie w kierunku zniszczenia!" Mięsna maczuga - "Pleased to meat you!" - "Miło mi cię zmięsnać" (Gra słowna "miło mi Cię poznać" meat - meet ) Bumerang - "It's not the most exciting weapon." - "To nie jest za bardzo interesująca broń." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Stupid boomerang!" - "Głupi bumerang!" Dmuchawka - "Good practice for blowing into a fire." - "Dobra praktyka do wydmuchiwania ognia." Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu tego nie wdychać" Podpalająca Strzałka - "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." - "To moja ulubiona rzecz na całym szerokim świecie." Kask futbolowy - "Sports are hard." - "Sport jest trudny." Trawiasta zbroja - "A waste of flammable materials." - "Kawałki materiałów łatwopalnych." Drewniana zbroja - "Now I can take on the world!" - "Teraz mogę dotknąć świat!" Marmurowa zbroja - "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." - "Jeśli mam walczyć to równie dobrze muszę się chronić." Zbroja z łusek - "Yay! More FIRE!!!" - "Jej! Więcej OGNIA!!!" Pszczela mina - "Bees inside. Should've put some fire in there for good measure." "Pszczoły są w środku. Powinnam umieścić tam również ogień." Zębowa Pułapka - "It would be better with fire." - "Z ogniem było by lepsze." Ślimaczy hełm - "It fits my head." - "To pasuje na moją głowę" Ślimacza zbroja - "Less defense! More offense!" - "Mniej obrony! Więcej obrażeń!" Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "I'd rather burn them." - "Wolałabym ją spalić." Łuskowa skrzynia - "I'm not sure why you'd want something that DOESN'T burn..." - "Nie jestem pewna po co mi coś, co NIE płonie..." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "It's a trunk for my junk" - "To na moje śmieci" : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "That can't go in there." - "Tego nie można tu włożyć." Spalona skrzynia - "The trunk burned nicely." - "Płonęła ładnie." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "Less reading! More burning!" - "Mniej czytania! Więcej Spalania!" Spalona tabliczka - "Hahaha, yesss!" - "Hahaha, taaak!" Ul : Ul - "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" - "Chodźcie tłuste pszczółki, zróbcie mi miodek!" : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - "Yay! I can steal honey!" - "Jej! Mogę ukraść miód!" Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Yay! I can steal honey!" - "Jej! Mogę ukraść miód!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "Patience." - "Cierpliwość." Ul (bez miodu) - "Nothing to see here." - "Nie ma tu nic do oglądania." Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Bird prison!" - "Ptasie więzienie" : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Ha! I have you now!" - "Ha! Mam cię teraz!" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Stupid bird. Wake up!" - "Głupi ptak. Obudź się!" Chlew : Chlew - "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." - "Te świnie mają dziwny gust w architekturze." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "He's doing pig things in there." - "On robi tam świńskie rzeczy" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "You jerk! Let me in!" - "Pacanie! Wpuść mnie!" Spalony chlew - "Nice redecorating job!" - "Niezłe przedekorowanie!" Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." - "Hmmm. Zastanawiam się czy będzie się palić." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "That looks so flammable!" - "To wygląda na łatwopalne!" Mur z trawy (spalony) - "It was flammable!" - "To było łatwopalne!" Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "I hate hiding." - "Nienawidzę ukrywania." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "That could totally catch on fire." - "To może zmienić się w ogień" Drewniany mur (spalony) - "It did catch on fire!" - "Zapaliło się!" Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These are surprisingly heavy." - "To jest zaskakująco duże." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Eh. I guess that's OK." - "Eh. Myślę że jest okej." Materiały Lina - "What can I tie up with this?" - "Co mogę tym związać?" Deski - "Boards. They'll burn, same as other wood." - "Deski. Będą się palić, tak samo jak inne drewno." Kamienne bloki - "Perfectly squared for maximum enjoyment." - "Doskonale ociosane dla maksymalnej przyjemności." Papirus - "I bet it'd burn!" - "Założę się, że by się paliło!" Fioletowy klejnot - "Weird!" - "Dziwny!" Koszmarne paliwo - "Eww, it's still warm!" - "Eww, jest wciąż ciepłe!" Magia Mięsna kukła - "That is my insurance policy." - "To jest moje ubezpieczenie." Spalona mięsna kukła - "My policy was cancelled." - "Moje ubezpieczenie zostało anulowane." Presticylindrator - "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" - "Mogę użyć cylindra jako kotła!" Spalony presticylindrator - "Double, double toil and... oh. It's burned." - "Tyle wysiłku i... Och. Spalił się." Manipulator cienia - "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." - "Emanuje mroczną i potężną energią." Spalony manipulator cienia - "Now it's dark and not very powerful." - "Teraz jest mroczny, ale nie potężny." Fletnia Pana - "Music is boring." - "Muzyka jest nudna." Stary dzwonek - "Is it New Year's Eve? Are there FIREWORKS?!" - "Czy to Nowy Rok? Są tu FAJERWERKI?" Mroczna latarnia - "It's like fire, but purple!" - "Zupełnie jak ogień, ale fioletowy!" Zbroja nocy - "Like being wrapped in smoke." - "To jak bycie spowitym przez dym." Miecz nocy - "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" - "Zupełnie jakby moje sny mogły skrzywdzić realne rzeczy!" Człowiek orkiestra - "I can do the pyrotechnics too!" - "Umiem też pirotechnikę!" Nietoperza pałka - "I can hit my enemies with it." - "Mogę nią walczyć." Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - "I'm invincible! Well, maybe not. But it feels good." - "Jestem niezwyciężona! Cóż, może nie. Ale i tak to jest dobre." Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - "Has science gone too far?" - "Czy nauka nie zaszła za daleko?" Płomienne berło - "This is my absolute favorite toy." - "To jest zdecydowanie moja ulubiona zabawka." Lodowe berło - "Booooring." - "Nuuuudne." Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - "I wonder how they hover?" - "Zastanawiam się, jak one się kręcą?" Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "It's so empty!" - "To takie puste!" Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "But destruction is so much more fun!" - "Ale niszczenie jest dużo bardziej fajne!" Wianek - "A halo of flowers. Too bad it's not a burning halo of flowers." - "Aureola z kwiatów. Szkoda, że to nie płonąca aureola z kwiatów." Królicze nauszniki - "Smells like rabbit butt." - "Pachnie jak tyłek królika." Słomiany kapelusz - "A hat made of straw. To think, it could've been tinder." - "Kapelusz ze słomy." Lodowa kostka - "It's a real damper on my mood." - "To prawdziwa klapa na moim nastroju." Modny melon - "Well, that's one use for this fruit." - "Cóż, to jedno z zastosowań tego owocu." Bawoli kapelusz - "I've taken his hair and put it on my own!" - "Wzięłam jego sierść i włożyłam na siebie!" Pajęczy kapelusz - "Who's your mommy!" - "Kto jest twoją mamusią!" Oczna parasolka - "If I wear it, I don't have to look at it..." - "Jeśli to ubiorę, nie będę musiała na to patrzeć..." Krogle - "I'm not sure about this..." - "Nie jestem tego pewna..." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This will keep the pokeys off of me." - "To będzie trzymało żądła z dala." Kapelusz z piór - "I am a phoenix!" - "Jestem feniksem!" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Too passive!" - "Zbyt pasywne!" Czapka zimowa - "It's not warm enough for my liking!" - "Niezbyt ciepła, jak na mój gust!" Czapka z kociszopa - "Cuddly hat." - "Milusi kapelusz." Tam O' Shanter - "I kind of like the look of it!" - "Nawet mi się podoba jej wygląd!" Cylinder - "A top hat and a lighter, a perfect combination." - "Cylinder i zapalniczka, perfekcyjna kombinacja." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "Anything to keep the water away." - "Cokolwiek, by trzymać wodę z dala." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "This'll do the trick." - "To zrobi robotę." Wytworna kamizelka - "Not as nice as a flaming vest, but it'll do." - "Nie tak miła jak płomienna kamizelka, ale będzie." Letnia kamizelka - "Vests are so in." - "Kamizelki takie są." Kwiecista koszula - "I wonder if it'd burn as nicely as actual flowers do." - "Zastanawiam się, czy pali się tak samo nieźle, jak kwiaty." Przewiewna kamizelka - "Now I'll be with my friend forever." - "Teraz będę z moim przyjacielem na zawsze." Puchowa kamizelka - "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" - "Nie tak ciepła jak dobry ogień, ale nadal bardzo dobra!" Kurtka hibernująca - "It's like swimming in fur." - "To jest jak pływanie w futrze." Laska - "I can walk more easily with this!" - "Mogę łatwiej z tym chodzić!" Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "It seems to absorb the darkness around it." - "Zdaje się, że pochłania otaczającą ciemność." Amulet konstruowania - "I feel my mind open when I wear it." - "Czuję, że mam otwarty umysł gdy go noszę." Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "It picks up my burning materials for me!" - "Podnosi moje płonące materiały za mnie!" Berło leniwego podróżnika - "It gives me a headache." - "Przyprawia mnie o ból głowy." Gwiezdne berło - "It's magical." - "Magiczne." Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - "It won't start a fire but I guess it's still useful." - "Nie roznieci ognia, ale nadal może być użyteczne." Siekierokilof - "It's so useful!" - "To takie przydatne!" Tulecytowa korona - "It seems like there's something flowing through it." - "Wydaje się, jakby coś przepływało przez nią." Tulecytowa maczuga - "This will keep the nasties at bay." - "To utrzyma bestie w ryzach." Tulecytowa zbroja - "Not sure I want to wear this." - "Nie jestem pewna czy chcę to nosić." Tulecytowy strażnik - "It's no good until I place it." - "Nie będzie dobry, dopóki go nie postawię." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "I wish it lit stuff on fire." - "Chciałabym, żeby podpalał przedmioty." Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "Looks normal to me." - "Dla mnie wygląda normalnie." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "It's warning me." - "Ostrzega mnie." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "The fuel is coming to life!" - "Paliwo wraca do życia!" : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - ""It's almost humming." - "Niemal brzęczy." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "I think it's turning off." - "Myślę, że już przechodzi" : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "I guess it's nearly over." - "Już prawie koniec." : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - "I don't think it's working." - "Nie sądzę, by działał." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "It looks like it would burn well." - "Wygląda na to, że dobrze się pali." : Świerk (ścięty) -"One less tree in the world." - "Jedno drzewo mniej na świecie" : Świerk (podpalony) -"Yes! Burn!" - "Tak! Płoń!" : Świerk (spalony) -"I wish it was still burning." - "Chciałabym, żeby nadal płonął." : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - "Wood! So flammable! Hooray!" - "Drewno! Bardzo palne! Hurra!" Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "Burn, log, buuuurn!" - "Płoń, kłodo, płooooń!" Węgiel drzewny - "Mmmm. Smells like fire." - "Mmmm. Pachnie jak ogień." Szyszka - "Hey there, tree seed." - "Heja, nasionko drzewa." Szyszka (zasadzona) - Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "Die in a fire!" - "Zgiń w ogniu!" : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "One less tree in the world." - "Jedno drzewo mniej na świecie." : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "Yes! Burn!" - "Tak! Płoń!" : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "I wish it was still burning" - "Chciałabym, żeby nadal płonął." Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "It looks like it would burn well" -"Wygląda na to, że dobrze się pali." : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) -"One less tree in the world" - "Jedno drzewo mniej na świecie" : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "Yes! Burn!" - "Tak! Płoń!" : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "I wish it was still burning" - "Chciałabym, żeby nadal płonął." Orzech brzozowy - "Heja, nasionko drzewa." Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - "You'll be a real tree soon." - "Niedługo będziesz prawdziwym drzewem." Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "It looks dangerous!" - "Wygląda niebezpiecznie!" : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "Not so spiky now, are you?" - "Nie takie teraz kolczaste, czyż nie?" : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "Yes! Burn!" - "Tak! Płoń!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "I wish it was still burning" - "Chciałabym, żeby nadal płonął." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "The worst kind of tree. The non-flammable kind." - "Najgorszy rodzaj drzewa. Nie palne." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "I bet it burns extra nicely!" - "Założę się, że by się paliła nadzwyczajnie ładnie!" Żywa kłoda - "It looks upset." - "Wygląda zdenerwowanie." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "I should pick it." - "Powinnam to zebrać." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "Poor little limp tree." - "Biedne cherlawe drzewko." : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Burn! Yeah!" - "Płoń! Yeah!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - "Co się stało, nie masz ziemi?" Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - "A bunch of small twigs. Good for fires, among other things." - "Wiązka małych patyków. Dobra do palenia, między innymi." Trawa : Trawa - "What a sorry looking piece of... grass?" - "Co za marnie wyglądający kawałek... trawy?" : Trawa (zebrana) - "Grass stubble is kind of useless." - "Trawa jest bezużyteczna." : Trawa (jałowa) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje nawożenia." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Fire! Wooo!" - "Ogień! Łooo!" Sadzonka trawy - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - "Co się stało, nie masz ziemi?" Ścięta trawa -"Cut grass, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting." - "Ścięta trawa, gotowa do podpalenia. Albo do przetworzenia." Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "Mmmmm. Berries." - "Mmmmm. Jagody." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "I want more berries!" - "Chcę więcej jagód!" : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "Eat poop, stupid plant!" - "Wcinaj nawóz, głupia roślino!" Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - "Co się stało, nie masz ziemi?" Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - "All dried out. Primed for fire!" - "Wszystko uschło. Idealne do ognia!" Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "It looks sharp." - "Wygląda na kłujące." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "Ouch!" - "Au!" : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "Those thorns hurt!" - "Te ciernie mnie ranią!" : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "Burn, thorns!" - "Płońcie, ciernie!" Trzcina : Trzcina - "It's a burnable clump of reeds" - "Łatwopalny kępek trzciny" : Trzcina (zebrana) - "I can't do anything with reed stubble." - "Nie mogę nic zrobić z trzciną" : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Burn! Yeah!" - "Płoń! Yeah!" Cięta trzcina - Cięta trzcina, gotowa do podpalenia. Albo do przetworzenia." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "I bet a quick fire would take care of this." - "Myślę, że szybki ogień by się tym zajął." Mięsista bulwa - "It's mine now." - "Teraz jest moje." Obserwująca roślina - "They spread like fire." - "Rozprzestrzeniają się jak ogień." Inne rośliny Kaktus - "Spines! My weakness! How did you know?" - "Kolce! Moja słabość! Skąd wiedziałeś?" Kaktus (zebrany) - "We'll call it a tie." - "Nazwijmy to remisem." Bagienna roślina - Kwiaty - "I don't have time to waste on flowers." - "Nie mam czasu, by marnować na kwiatki." Złe kwiaty -"Ugh. Smells terrible." - "Ugh. Pachnie przerażająco." Mroczne płatki - "Ew, they're sticky." - "Ble, są lepkie." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - "Maybe its special carrot friend is in the ground." - "Może jego specjalny marchewkowy przyjaciel jest w ziemi." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "Pretty!" - "Piękny!" Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - "Stupid mushroom." - "Głupi grzyb." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - "Dumb mushroom." - "Głupi grzyb." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" - "Dalej, leniwe pszczoły, zróbcie mi miodek!" Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "I had better keep my distance." - "Lepiej utrzymam dystans." Plaster miodu - "It's waxy." - "Woskowy." Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "Uh oh, I don't like the look of that." - "O nie, nie podoba mi się wygląd tego." Kości - "Gross." - "Obrzydliwe." Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - "It's sharp. I like it!" - "Ostre. Podoba mi się!" Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "The nest is empty." - "Gniazdo jest puste." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That egg could use some fire!" - "Temu jajku przydałoby się trochę ognia!" Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "Arise my phoenix!" - "Powstań, mój feniksie!" : : Jajo (zimne) - "Needs more fire!" - "Potrzebuje więcej ognia!" : Jajo (gorące) - "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" - "Czy istnieje coś takiego jak za dużo ognia?" : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "How long is this going to take?" - "Ile to jeszcze potrwa?" : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "I'm getting tired of waiting." - "Czuje się zmęczona oczekiwaniem." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "I wouldn't burn it while someone lives here." - "Nie mogłabym tego podpalić gdy ktoś tu mieszka." : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "It's all dried up and ready for burning." - "Wyschnięty i gotowy na podpalenie." Skały Skała - "It wouldn't fit in my pocket" - "Nie zmieści się w mojej kieszeni" Kamienie - "Can I make inukshuks with these?" - "Czy mogę zrobić z nich inukshuk'a?" Krzemień -"The poor man's fire-starter." - "Zapalniczka dla ubogich." Saletra - "There are tiny explosions trapped inside." - "Małe eksplozje uwięzione są w środku." Marmur - "It's heavy!" - "Ciężki!" Bazalt - "It's too hard to break!" - "Zbyt trudno go skruszyć!" Lodowiec - "I don't think there's any way it'd burn." - "Nie wydaje mi się, by był jakiś sposób na podpalenie go." Stopiony lodowiec - "As useless as water ever was." - "Tak samo bezużyteczny jak woda." Lód - "Chilly." - "Chłodny." Samorodek złota - "What should we spend it on??" - "Na co to wydamy?" Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - Nagrobek (2) - Nagrobek (3) - Nagrobek (4) - Grób - "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." - "Założę się, że jest pełny martwych rzeczy." Grób (rozkopany) - "Better it than me." - "Lepiej on, niż ja." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "I guess I should touch it?" - "Zgaduje że powinnam go dotknąć?" (nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów, w oryginale ten kamień nazywa się "Touch stone", czyli dosłownie "dotknij kamień") Statua Harfy - "What a nice statue. Shame if something were to happen to it." - "Co za ładna statua. Szkoda, że coś się jej stało." Marmurowy filar - "I wonder if the rest burnt down." - "Ciekawe czy reszta spłonęła." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" - "Kto właśnie zostawił błoto leżące sobie w lesie?" : Ślady koalefanta - "It leads to my new friend." - "Prowadzi do mojego nowego przyjaciela." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "Ohh... he got away." - "Ohh... uciekł." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - "Boo! I lost track of him in this mud." - "Buu! Zgubiłam jego ślad w tym mule." : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "I'll find you!" - "Znajdę cię!" Piórka Krucze piórko - "Crow feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." - "Krucze pióro. Musi okropnie pachnieć podczas palenia." Karmazynowe piórko - "Redbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." - "Karmazynowe pióro. Musi okropnie pachnieć podczas palenia." Lazurowe pióro - "Snowbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." - "Lazurowe pióro. Musi okropnie pachnieć podczas palenia." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "I like the way the symbols glow." - "Lubię sposób, w jaki znaki błyszczą." Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "I'm making a monstrosity!" - "Robię potworność!" Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "Needs to be unlocked somehow." - "Musi być jakoś aktywowana." Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "I just want to see this world burn." - "Chcę zobaczyć, jak cały świat płonie." Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "This is too precious to burn!" - "Zbyt cenne by spalić!" Korbowata Rzecz - "What's this part good for?" - "Do czego ta część jest dobra?" Pudełkowata Rzecz - "It feels warm" Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." - "Może mogłabym to stopić do bardziej przyjemnego kształtu." Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "No-one would care if this burned down." - "Nikogo by nie obchodziło, gdyby spłonął." Spalony zrujnowany dom - "It's true, no one does care." - "To prawda, nikogo nie obchodzi." Głowa merma - "That's what you get for being so stinky!" - "Na to właśnie zasługujesz za bycie śmierdzielem!" Spalona głowa merma - "Double whammy!" - "Podwójnie przeklęty!" Głowa świni - "I guess I have it alright." - "Wydaje mi się, że już to mam." Spalona głowa świni - "It can always get worse, I guess." - "Zawsze mogło być gorzej." Skóra świni - "Ha ha. A pig's butt." - "Ha ha. Tyłek ze świni." Świńska pochodnia - "These pigs sure know how to have a good time." - "Te świnie z pewnością wiedzą, jak dobrze się bawić." Kościane oko - "It's rude to stare." - "Nieładnie tak się gapić." Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "At least it's not looking at me anymore." - "Przynajmniej już na mnie nie patrzy." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" - "Kościane oko zostało zjedzone przez ogień podczas teleportacji!" Kwiat Glommera - "Why does everything have to be a flower?!" - "Dlaczego wszystko musi być kwiatkiem?!" Skrzydła Glommera - "They're so small!" - "Są takie małe!" Maź Glommera - "It's goopy and weird." - "Oślizgłe i dziwne." Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "Is that supposed to be something?" - "Co to miało być?" Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - "Looks about the same." - "Wygląda tak samo." Pióro puchowe - "So snuggly!" - "Takie potulne!" Jajo Gęsiołosia - "It's huuuuge!" - "Jest wieeeelkie!" Łuska - "Oooooooh! I LIKE these." - "Oooooooh! LUBIĘ to." Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - "I won that argument." - "Wygrałam tą kłótnię." Żądło - Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Poke it with a stick!" - "Szturchnij patykiem!" Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" - "Zastanawiam się, czy lubi ostre jedzenie?" Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "I'll have to burn these clothes!" - "Muszę spalić te ubrania!" Staw - "This pond will definitely not ignite. How dull." - "Tego stawu definitywnie nie da się podpalić. Ale nudy." Szkielet - "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." - "Mam nadzieję, że odszedł w płomieniach chwały." Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - "Eeeeew it's slimy and stinky!" - "Bleeee, śliski i śmierdzący!" Jedwab - "Mmmmmm. Smooth." - "Mmmmmm. Gładkie." Kokon pająków - "That's just nasty." - "To po prostu paskudne." Jajo pająka - "Tons of tiny disgusting spiders." - "Tona małych, obrzydliwych pająków." Nora królika - "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." - "Głupie króliki. Wyjdźcie, bym mogła was zjeść." Nora królika (wiosną) - "Stupid rabbits must be stuck down there." - "Głupie króliki musiały tu utknąć." Kretowisko - "Down away from the sun. It's unnatural." - "Pod ziemią, z dala od słońca. To nienaturalne." Bawola sierść - "Ha! I stole his hair!" - "Ha! Ukradłam jego włosy!" Bawoli róg - "I can hear those hairy beasts inside." - "Słyszę w środku te włochate bestie." Gnój - "Ew. Nasty. But useful." - "Wstrętne. Ale użyteczne." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "Why does everyone have a nicer house than me?" - "Dlaczego wszyscy mają ładniejszy dom ode mnie?" Obóz Morsa (latem) - "I'm not going in there. Yuck!" - "Nie wchodzę tu. Ble" Kieł morsa - "Nom nom nom." - "Nom nom nom." Róg kozy woltowej - "I can hear the lightning if I hold it to my ear." - "Jak przyłożę do ucha, to słyszę błyskawice." Skóra macki - "Ewwwww." - "Bleeee." Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - "It looks highly flammable." - "Wygląda na łatwopalne." Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "Who plugged that hole?" - "Kto zatkał tą dziurę?" Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "I don't want to go in that gross hole!" - "Nie chcę iść do tej okropnej dziury!" Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "It's dark and stuffy down here." - "Tu na dole jest ciemno i duszno." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "Gross. This tree is sick all over." - "Obrzydliwe. To drzewo jest całe chore." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "Gross. It smells like leprechaun butt." - "Obrzydliwe. Śmierdzi jak tyłek skrzata." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "Gross. It's all mushroomy." - "Obrzydliwe. Jest całe grzybiaste." Świecący kwiat - "It's burning inside." - "Płonie w środku." Świecąca bulwa - "Bright!" - "Jaśnieje!" Świetlista jagoda - "Light without fire. Unnatural." - "Światło bez ognia. Nienaturalne." Stalagmit - "Rocks are boring." - "Skały są nudne." Strzelisty stalagmit - "More boring rocks." - "Jeszcze więcej nudnych skał." Spilagmit - "It's full of spiders." - "Jest pełen pająków." Połamane muszle - "Heh. It broke." - "Heh. Połamane." Szlam slurtle - "I love this stuff!" - "Uwielbiam to!" Guano - "It burns like normal poop." - "Pali się jak normalna kupa." Kopiec Slurtle - "I should burn them out." - "Powinnam go wypalić." Królikarnia - "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." - "Ugh. Głupie króliki." Spalona królikarnia - ""Ha! Good result." - "Ha! Dobry rezultat." Grota małp jaskiniowych - "What a wonderfully flammable home." - "Co za wspaniale łatwopalny dom." Paproć - "Looks flammable." - "Wygląda na łatwopalne." Listowie - "Fuel for the fire." - "Paliwo dla ognia." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "Looks burnable!" - "Nada się do palenia!" 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - ""Drat, won't burn." - "Wrrr, nie będzie się palił." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "Oooo! An afterlife intercom." - "Oooo! Telefon z zaświatów." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "The dead can't get through here." - "Śmierć się tędy nie wydostanie." Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - "Old furniture." - "Stare meble." Relikty (zniszczone) - "Bits and pieces, pieces and bits." - "Kawałki, kawałki i jeszcze raz kawałki." Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - "I wonder if these rings are an indication of age." - "Zastanawiam się, czy te pierścienie wskazują na wiek." Skóra ślizgacza - "Eeewwwww, it's still alive!" - "Bleeeee, to ciągle żyje!" Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - "It must need a lot of water." - "Potrzebuje dużo wody." Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - "I want big horns like that!" - "Też chcę takie duże rogi!" Koszmarne światło - "Light without fire is unnatural." - "Światło bez ognia jest nienaturalne." Tulecytowe fragmenty - "This Thulecite crumbled to pieces." - "Ten tulecyt rozpadł się na kawałki." Tulecyt - "I don't think it would burn." - "Nie wydaje mi się, by zapłonął." Tulecytowy mur - "And they'll huff and they'll puff!" - "I będą chuchać i będą dmuchać!" Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Will they fit in my pockets?" - "Czy zmieści się do mojej kieszeni?" 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "It's a pony!" - "To kucyk!" Mechaniczny goniec - "It's a bishop!" - "To goniec!" Mechaniczna wieża - "It's a castle!" - "To zamek!" Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "It looks pretty worn down." - "Wygląda na dość zużyte." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Ahhh!" - "Ahhh!" Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "It has a nasty smile." - "Ma nieprzyjemny uśmiech." Psy gończe Pies gończy - "What a jerk!" - "Co za palant!" Czerwony pies gończy - "I actually kind of like this one." - "Właściwie tak jakby go lubię." Niebieski pies gończy - "Gross! Cold!" - "Okropny! Zimno!" Pająki Pająk - "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." - "Może mogłabym go zabić... OGNIEM." Pająk (uśpiony) - "I could take him." - "Mogłabym go wziąć." Pająk (martwy) - "Ha! I showed you!" - "Ha! Pokazałam ci!" Pająk wojownik - "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." - "Może mogłabym go zabić... OGNIEM." Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." - "Może powinnam po prostu go zostawić." Pająk jaskiniowy - "What a frustrating jerk!" - "Co za irytujący palant!" Pająk spluwacz - "Get over here!" - "Chodź no tutaj!" Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "They come from above." - "Przychodzą z góry." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - "Light without fire. Unnatural." - "Światło bez ognia. Nienaturalne." : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "It's so furry!" - "Jest taki włochaty!" : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "Does dirt normally move around?" - "Czy ziemia normalnie sama się rusza?" Świniopodobne Merm - "Eww, it's all swampy." - "Blee, jest cały bagienny." Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - "Stop following me!" - "Przestań mnie śledzić!" WeeTusk - "He looks tasty." - "Wygląda smakowicie." Pozostałe potwory Grue - I'm not afraid You! - Nie boje się Ciebie! Grue (atak) - Ouch! You jerk! - Ała! Palancie! Wysoki ptak - "I don't think it wants to be friends." - "Nie sądzę, by chciało się zaprzyjaźnić." Krampus - "Stay back, you big jerk!" - "Trzymaj się z dala, wielki palancie!" Macka - "Not at all cuddly." - "W ogóle nie jest mięciutka." Bazytoperz - "Cute little guy!" - "Urocze zwierzątko!" Duch - "I can't kill what's already dead." - "Martwego nie mogę już zabić." Ślizgacz - "Do they have little fires in their bellies?" - "Czy w brzuchu mają małe ogniska?" Orzechowiec - "Aaah! Set it on fire!" - "Aaah! Podpal to!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" - "Co za wstrętna, włochata bestia!" Bawół (uśpiony) - "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." - "Gdy śpią, wyglądają jeszcze głupiej." Bawół (ogolony) - "Ha! He's all naked now!" - "Ha! Jest teraz goły!" Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "Er, are you following me?" - "Eh, łazisz za mną?" Pszczoły Pszczoła - "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." - "Jest pulchniutka, ale to żądło wygląda niebezpiecznie." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Pocket full of bees!" - "Kieszeń pełna pszczół!" Świnie Świnia - "Ugh. They're fragrant." - "Ugh. Są pachnące." Świnia (martwa) - "I wonder how they taste." - "Ciekawe jak smakuje." Króliki Wielki królik - "Ugh. They look so stupid." - "Ugh. Wyglądają tak głupio." Beardlord - "Ugh. They look so stupid." - "Ugh. Wyglądają tak głupio." Koalefanty Koalefant - "We will be great friends!" - "Będziemy świetnymi przyjaciółmi!" Zimowy koalefant - "He sure looks warm..." - "Z pewnością wygląda ciepło..." Kozy woltowa Koza woltowa - "Bouncy goat." - "Podskakująca koza." Koza woltowa (naładowana) - "You're crazy!" - "Jesteś szalona!" Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "We don't have much in common." - "Nie mamy zbyt wiele wspólnego." Pingwin - "Run away tiny dancers." - "Uciekaj, mały tancerzu." Mały Gęsiołoś - "Its feathers are frazzled." - "Jego pióra są postrzępione." Myszołów - "Your neck is gross." - "Twoja szyja jest obrzydliwa." Kociszop - "Here, kitty!" - "Tutaj, kotku!" Małpa jaskiniowa - "Joke's on you! I can burn this poo." - "Beka z ciebie! Mogę spalić tą kupę." Slurtle - "I want to blow it up!" - "Chcę to wysadzić!" Snurtle - "Kaboom!" - "Buuuum!" 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Flutter away, Butterfly" - "Z dala ode mnie, motylu" Motyl (schwytany) - Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "A redbird, Color of Fire. But not a phoenix" - "Czerwony ptak, kolor ognia, ale to nie feniks" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - Śnieżny ptak - "It looks cold out here. I bet it wants a fire." - "Wygląda na zimnego. Założę się, że chce ognia." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "It's so fluffy." - "Jest taki mięciutki." Kruk - "I think it's waiting for me to die" - "Myślę że czeka na moją śmierć" Kruk (schwytany) - "Not so smart now, are you?" - "Nie jesteś teraz taki mądry, co?" Mały ptak - "Not quite a phoenix but still cute, I guess." - "Nie jest feniksem, ale nadal jest uroczy." Mały ptak (głodny) - "Are you hungry?" - "Jesteś głodny?" Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Okay, okay! I get it, you're hungry." - "OK, OK! Zrozumiałam, jesteś głodny." Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "I feel like he understands me." - "Czuję się jakby mnie rozumiał." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "He sure eats a lot." - "Z pewnością je dużo." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Don't look at me! Get your own food." - "Nie patrz na mnie! Zdobądź sobie własne jedzenie." Gobbler -"Evil bird! Get away from my yummy berries"-"Zły ptak! Uciekaj od moich pysznych jagód!" Króliki Królik - "He looks tasty" - "On wygląda pysznie" Królik (schwytany) - "I have him where I want him!" - "Mam go tam, gdzie chciałam!" Beardling - "He looks tasty" - "On wygląda pysznie" Beardling (schwytany) - "I have him where I want him!" - "Mam go tam, gdzie chciałam!" Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Even the babies are ugly." - "Nawet młode są brzydkie." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - "WAKE UP!" - "WSTAWAJ!" Świetliki : Świetliki - "I wish they didn't run away!" - "Chciałabym, żeby nie uciekały!" : Świetliki (schwytane) - "They're like little fires in my pocket!" - "Są jak małe ogniki w mojej kieszeni!" Mandragora : Mandragora - "That's not a normal plant" - "To nie jest normalna roślina." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "Now that's just creepy!" - "Teraz to trochę straszne!" : Mandragora (martwa) - "Why did this plant have a face?" - "Dlaczego ta roślina ma twarz?" : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - "Argh, my little head!" - "Argh, moja mała głowa!" Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - "It's fuzzy! And slimy..." - "Jest puszysty! I oślizgły..." Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - "Hiding from the light, huh?" - "Ukrywasz się przed światłem, co?" Chester - "He's so fuzzy!" - "Jest taki puszysty!" Król świń - "Blech. What a slob." - "Blech. Co za fleja." Abigail - "So, what happened to you?" - "Więc, co ci się stało?" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "I like the cut of that bee's jib." - "Lubię cięcia tego pszczelego żądła." Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "Pocket full of bees!" - "Kieszeń pełna pszczół!" Żaby Żaba - "He's too damp to burn." - "Zbyt wilgotna by podpalić." Żaba (uśpiona) - "They're cute when they're sleeping." - "Są urocze kiedy śpią." Żaba (martwa) - "I showed him!" - "Pokazałam mu!" Komary Komar - "So annoying!" - "Takie irytujące!" Komar (schwytany) - "Keep that mouth away from me!" - "Trzymaj swoje usta z dala ode mnie!" Komar (latający w pobliżu) - "Get away, you bloodsucking jerks!" - "Spadaj, palancie wysysający krew!" Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "I like his attitude!" - "Lubię jego nastawienie!" 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "He looks flammable!" - "Wygląda na łatwopalnego!" Liściasty drzewiec - "A fire would set him straight." - "Ogień mógłby go naprostować." Pajęcza królowa - "Kill it with fire!" - "Zabij to ogniem!" Monstrualna macka - "It's quivering" - "Drży" Antyczny strażnik - "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." - "Biedne stworzenie. Uwięzione w tym labiryncie." Warg - "You're a big mean jerk!" - "Jesteś wielkim wrednym palantem!" Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - "It's filled with fire!" - "Wypełniony ogniem!" Borsukoniedźwiedź - "Whoa! Niiiice bear..." - "Wow! Niezły misiek..." Jeleniocyklop - "Holy crap!" - "O cholera!" 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "This will save some experimentation." - "To oszczędzi eksperymentów." Przekładnie - "These must make them move." - "To sprawi, że będą się poruszać." Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here." - "Pozostałości po ogniu. Chciałabym, żeby ciągle tu był." Broda - "Uh, where did this come from?" - "Uh, skąd to pochodzi?" Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "So pretty!" - "Taki piękny!" Niebieski klejnot - "Ugh. This one is ugly." - "Uh. Ten jest brzydki." Żółty klejnot - "It sparkles." - "Błyszczy." Zielony klejnot - "This one feels really light." - "Ten jest naprawdę lekki." Pomarańczowy klejnot - "This one makes my fingers tingle." - "Ten sprawia, że czuję mrowienie w palcach." Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - "Maybe that leads home." - "Może to prowadzi do domu." Zarażony tunel robaka - "Yuck. That won't hold long." - "Ble. To nie potrwa długo." Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "It's full of electrical junk." - "Pełna elektrycznego żelastwa." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - "I'll make something out of it." - "Zrobię coś z tego." : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "It's making some kind of noise." - "Wydaje jakiś dźwięk." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - "This thing is getting noisier." - "Coraz głośniejsze." : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "I must be close!" - "Muszę być blisko!" : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" - "Gah! Dość tego brzęczenia!" Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - "Not sure what this does. Doesn't seem like it's fiery things." - "Nie wiem co to robi. Nie wygląda na ogniste rzeczy." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - "Just needs to be unlocked with a key. Not fire, unfortunately." - "Potrzebuje by go aktywować kluczem. Niestety nie ogniem." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - "It's whirring now!" - "To teraz huczy!" Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - "What kind of jerk leaves this lying around?" - "Co za dupek to tu rozstawia?" Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - "I'm beginning to dislike that man." - "Zaczynam nie lubić tego kolesia." Fonograf Maxwella - "I like more exciting music." - "Lubię bardziej ekscytującą muzykę." Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - "Looks sticky." - "Wygląda na lepki." : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - "She looks scared half to death." - "Wygląda na przerażoną na śmierć." : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - "He looks scared half to death." - "Wygląda na przerażonego na śmierć." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia